XxTogetherForeverxX
by xXAnimeAngel27Xx
Summary: Amu is a normal student. She is cheated on by her first love and is left hearbroken and gives up on love. She meets a girl excatly like her and becomes bestfriends with her.Now can Ikuto win his way into Amu's heart or will she stay broken...?
1. Chapter 1

_24/8/11_

_True Characters _

_**Chapter 1-A Friend In Me**_

Amu: I'm Hinamori Amu

Ikuto: I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Mimi: I'm Mimi

Amu : This is a Fan Fiction

Ikuto : **Nadiyah doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

Mimi : *stare*

Amu & Ikuto : What?

Mimi : *looks away and smiles* Nooothing

Amu & Ikuto : *confused*

{A/N: Hey Everyone, This is my first fan fiction and I know it may be a little crappy but plz don't be rude. Its also like Special A (which I DON'T OWN!).And if you think I could improve something plz tell me. I thank you all! Also I'm not a tadamu fan so just wait for a while. AMUTO 4EVA! }

**~At school ~**

_Amu_

Amu sat in her seat daydreaming. As she stared out the window she remembered what had happened a few nights back…

_I was with Tadase, who asked me out before I came to this school. Tadase doesn't live far from me so he asked me if I wanted to go to the amusement park. It was a date! He asked me out! YAY!_

The bell rung and Amu woke up from her day dream. School was over and she couldn't wait to get home. Tadase didn't go to this school, his family had moved over sea's a few days ago but he said they could keep a long distance relationship.

In school Amu made herself look nerdy-ish since having fans used to annoy her in middle school. Her lack of talking and unusual dress style made her seem "cool & spicy" to others. This way she wasn't picked on but she was left alone.

Amu had transferred to a different school then the one her middle school classmates had gone to so she had no friends. The only people who knew what she was like before was the principal and 2 teachers. The 2 teachers knew her from middle school but transferred a year before she finished in middle school. Then whispers started to appear.

"look its the Desirables "

"Wow, their soo cool and posh!"

"Our tests are coming up next month and anyone in the top 7 will make it into their group!"

"I'm going to study extra hard!"

"Yeah, me too!"

_The desirables_

The desirables are a group of people who have the best marks in the School. There are 6 people in the group because if you want to be with them your mark has to go over 87%. Nobody in our school (the desirables not included) could get their marks as high as that so there are only 6 people in the group, but 7 is the maximum number. If someone does get a high mark -when there are already 7 in the group-the lowest marked person in the group is taken out, unless your mark is the lowest, then you don't get put in the desirables.

The 6th person in the group was Sayaa, Who is a snobby rich girl. When Amu had first came here Sayaa had bullied her. Sayaa doesn't like Amu because she thinks Amu is too different. Sayaa is also in the same class as Amu.

The 5th person in the group is kukai, who loves to joke around all the time. Kukai loves to eat and his favourite food is ramen. He loves sports and his current favourite is football. Girls love him for his funniness and because he is sporty. He is rich due to his mother, who also owns this school.

The 4th person is Rima, She is a rich and posh person.

She loves comedy and making people laugh. She doesn't trust many people so she doesn't talk much to anyone. She mostly talks to The Desirables. Boys love Rima for her cuteness. She is also the shortest in the group.

The 3rd person is Tsukiyomi Utau, who is a strong willed and a fiery person. If she sets her mind on something, there is nothing that can change it. She loves to sing, her voice is amazing. When Utau performs on stage her stage name is Hoshina Utau. She also loves to eat like kukai and generally has contests with him. Boys like her because she is looks and acts cool. Utau's father owns a large company called Easter and her brother is the Leader of the group.

The 2nd person in the group was Kairi, who is a gentle person. He can stay calm even in the worst of problems. He gives out good advice and has unique knowledge of technology. He is also rich and doesn't talk much to others. He works out questions very quick. Girls love him because they think he is a genius.

The Leader of the group is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who is a cool and mysterious person. His sister is Tsukiyomi Utau and his Father owns Easter. He always get full marks and talks only to the group. Most of the time Ikuto is surrounded with girls who adore him. Just his stare can make many girls fall in love with him. He will flirt but never loves any girl seriously. Girls love him to pieces.

_Amu_

I had just seen The Desirables walk by and was getting her bag ready to go home. As I trailed home I thought to myself "_it would be cool to have a friend who likes me for me not because I act cool"_.

It was a Saturday and I was still sleeping. Ami, my little sister, decided to jump on her to wake her up. After I woke up Ami was pointing out the window.

"look sissy! There's a twuck." She said excitedly. I got up and looked out of the window as well.

"We have new neighbours Ami!" I told her as I made my bed.

"YAY!" she screamed as she ran down stairs. After we ate mum decided to make us go visit the new neighbours so we went round to say hi.

As my mum started talking to the new neighbour, who is called Sakura Kiyomizu, I saw a girl with long wavy hair come outside. I figured out it was her daughter.

The Kiyomizu family ran a famous rich business. They decided to move to a quiet place to relax. The girl I had saw before was Kiyomizu Aiko, She was a optimistic person and loved to explore. She looked like a cute and popular person and came to greeted Amu. Amu replied and started talking to her.

I found out she had 4 sisters and 5 brothers. Her sister are ; Rikka , who is 2, Karin and Kyoko, who are 10, and Rina, who is 22 ( but Rina is not here because she is already married.). Her brothers are ; Kyo, who is 5, Jun, who is 8, Hikaru, who is 15, Jiro, who is 18, and ken, who is 24 ( Also not here because he is married). I became friends with her over the weekends and found out she was also going to Seiyo High School. Her mum has a weak heart and her dad is travelling most of the time for his work, so she only sees him a little. I also told her about my past and about Tadase.

"Wow so you pretend being nerdy because you hate people crowding you?" She asked and I nodded bluntly. " I guess it can get really annoying but its fun and nice to know people like you."

"does it happen to you too?" I asked.

"Yeah" Aiko replied. " Buuuttt~ If I become your friend, you have to stop pretending to be nerdy in school"

"why?" I asked

"Because I don't like fakers. If you don't stop then I wont talk to you! Plus your pretty so there's no need to hide it" She giggled as she told me. I felt happy to have a friend. I nodded and then we went inside to choose our outfits for school.

Amu : I'm not lonely any more

Aiko : Yep

Ikuto : And apparently I'm smart

Aiko : Yep

Mimi : Well it is fictional, Ikuto

Aiko : Yep

Ikuto : What's that supposed to mean?

Amu : *giggles*

Amu & Ikuto : **Thank you for reading! Please Review! 3**

Aiko & Mimi : * Stare*

Amu & Ikuto : What?

Aiko & Mimi : Nooothing!

Ikuto: Don't stare then you know it's rude.

Amu: So is breaking into my room

Ikuto: You know you loved it Amu-koi~

Amu: T-t-that's not true *blushing*

Mimi: Aww young love…

Aiko: You sound like a grandma :D

{A/N: Thank you sooo much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought about it and Ill update soon (If it is good if not then ill delete it :D). Oh yh sorry if there are spelling mistakes or it doesn't make sense! Tell me and I'll fix it! (:P). Cya soon 3}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**~FLASHBACK~ Chapter 1**_

_The Kiyomizu family ran a famous rich business. They decided to move to a quiet place to relax. The girl I had saw before was Kiyomizu Aiko, She was a optimistic person and loved to explore. She looked like a cute and popular person and came to greeted Amu. Amu replied and started talking to her. _

_I found out she had 4 sisters and 5 brothers. Her sister are ; Rikka , who is 2, Karin and Kyoko, who are 10, and Rina, who is 22 ( but Rina is not here because she is already married.). Her brothers are ; Kyo, who is 5, Jun, who is 8, Hikaru, who is 15, Jiro, who is 18, and ken, who is 24 ( Also not here because he is married). I became friends with her over the weekends and found out she was also going to Seiyo High School. Her mum has a weak heart and her dad is travelling most of the time for his work, so she only sees him a little. I also told her about my past and about Tadase._

"_Wow so you pretend being nerdy because you hate people crowding you?__"__ She asked and I nodded bluntly. __"__ I guess it can get really annoying but its fun and nice to know people like you.__"_

"_does it happen to you too?__"__ I asked._

"_Yeah__"__ Aiko replied. __"__ Buuuttt~ If I become your friend, you have to stop pretending to be nerdy in school__"_

"_why?__"__ I asked _

"_Because I don__'__t like fakers. If you don__'__t stop then I wont talk to you! Plus your pretty so there__'__s no need to hide it__"__ She giggled as she told me. I felt happy to have a friend. I nodded and then we went inside to choose our outfits for school._

_**Chapter 2 - The bonds were formed**_

{A/N: Hi again everyone. I'm pissed off at school. They give us soo much h/w and if we don't finish something in the lesson they say finish it in your free time! Like we have any free time with all the h/w their giving us. Well, that's just my school. How are you lot settling in? People have left and new people have joined so it feels weird for me right now. Also we just had two massive tests already so I couldn't put it up before. I have a test tomorrow as well but I making time for you lot. Hope your all ok though! :D Anywayz, Sorry for my little ramble, Please read on…}

Thanks to:

- Progota

- NaLu Seirei

- HeavenlyAngel34

For Reviewing!

You three were my first ever reviewers so it means a lot to me :D.

Ikuto : *sleeping*

Amu : Oi! Ikuto, Wake up!

Ikuto : *sleeping*

Aiko : I know! Lets throw water on him!

Amu : No.

Aiko : ok…Oh, I know! Lets poke him with a hot metal rod!

Amu : No.

Aiko : Ok… Oh, I know! Lets…

Amu : No.

Mimi : What are you lot doing?

Aiko : Ikuto's asleep

Mimi : Oh. Press this. *gives a button to Amu*

Amu : *presses button*

Button: *Alarm sets off!"

Ikuto : *wakes up* Yo…What happened?

Amu & Aiko : *knocked out*

Mimi : *unplugs ears* Nothing much… The disclaimer!

Ikuto : Mimi** doesn't own anything!**

**~At Aiko's House ~**

_Aiko_

I woke up a 7.00am. _Schools not for another hour, _I thought to myself. I got up and got ready for school. After I ate my breakfast my mum asked me when I would come back.

"I'll give you a call mum but I can walk home with Amu." I replied. She nodded and went to the kitchen. My big brother had already left so he could drop of Kyo , Jun , Karin and Kyoko at primary.

"I'll go see if Amu is ready. Bye mum!" I shouted as I went out.

**~ At Amu's House ~**

_Amu_

I had just got up and got ready. I went downstairs to eat.

"So do you like Aiko?" Mum asked me.

"Yeah, She's nice." I replied.

"Ok. Well, look after her at school. OK?" Mum told me. I nodded.

_Aiko_

I walked up to her door and knocked. Amu opened the door. She looked like she had when I met her first-not her pretend character.

"See, you look fabulous!" I told her.

"I don't want to wear this…" She replied.

"Oh, Come on!" I said as I dragged her off to school.

**~At School~**

Everyone stared at us when we walked into school. Whispers filled the air.

"Who are they?"

"I think that's Hinamori Amu!"

"NO WAY!"

"Who is that girl there?"

"That must be the new girl!"

"I hope she's in my class"

"Yeah"

"They look so cool!"

I walked with Amu to class.

"Are you in this class" she asked

"Yes" I replied.

"Good this is my class. Now I wont be alone." She told me. We laughed as we entered the classroom. All eyes watched us as we talked. Amu hadn't noticed since I was talking to her.

_The Desirables_

The Desirables were in their Head Quarters ( I don't know what to call it :D). The desirables have a massive greenhouse they can stay inside of but in the middle there is a empty space where they have put a massive fancy tea table and decide to sit there at breaks and after school to talk. All of the desirables- except for Sayaa- were sat down drinking tea and eating biscuits.

"Have you heard about Hinamori Amu and Kiyomizu Aiko?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. There are a lot of people talking about them." Replied Utau.

"Oh. I saw them this morning - They looked hot!" Said Kukai

Utau punched him and glared.

"Did you say something…?" She asked Kukai who was rubbing his arm.

"Nothing at all…" He replied after he recovered from the punch.

"Well, if they are as hot as people say they are we'll just have to go meet them." Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"Indeed." answered Kairi, plainly.

"Sayaa's not here…What bliss." Said Rima. Everyone else agreed and then headed of to class.

_Amu_

It was break time and I was happy. Even though people were crowding us it didn't bother me since Aiko was talking to me.

Aiko had gone to get something while I got my things ready for next lesson.

"Pretty popular aren't you?" I heard a familiar but annoying voice say. I turned around to find Sayaa staring at me.

"What do you want?" I said sounding as uninterested in her as possible.

"What's with the unhappy greeting are you not happy to see me?" She asked sarcastically.

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Listen you moron. Don't think that your all that cuz im hotter than you are. You and your friend better watch out!" She snapped. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Aiko had just dropped a can of fizzy drink all over her.

"And now you listen to me. We don't really care what about what your saying. And you need to stay in your limits." I said smirking as i spoke. Aiko was smirking too and we hadn't noticed along with the class 'The Desirables' had seen it too. They were all shocked but also happy that someone had stood up to Sayaa. They all clapped as me and Aiko realised where we were. 'The Desirables' were pleased that someone had the guts to do that and without anyone noticing Ikuto had walked up behind Amu

"Good job, Amu" He whispered, seductively into my ear. My face felt hot so I assumed it had gone red. _Why am I… What just… What did he do…?_ I thought as I felt my heart beat faster. He had left as quietly as he came and the group had left with him. Sayaa then fumed off with a few girls following her. We sat down and immediately people came and surrounded us.

**~ Time Skip: A Few Weeks Later ~**

A huge moan erupted from the class as the teacher spoke about the upcoming tests. The tests would start in 3 days time. Aiko was sat there looking as uninterested as ever. I was annoyed the thought of Ikuto kept bothering me all the time. I didn't know how hard they would make the tests since I had been in a very advanced class in middle school. The bell rang and everyone got up, moaning. Aiko walked over to me as people surrounded us.

"Are you good at tests Aiko?" One asked

"errmm. Well I…" She started but got cut off by another

"I bet your great at them or maybe your the type that don't care about test! Oh, What about you Amuuu~ Are you gonna study hard?" She asked

"I g-…"

"Duh she is you _moron_! They both are - isn't that right?" Another said.

"We have to leave. So we'll talk to you all later. Kay?" Aiko said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out behind her. This happened a lot nowadays and we were surrounded nearly every second. Sayaa, on the other hand, was as annoyed as could be - so I was happy.

"SO?" Aiko asked scaring me out of my thoughts.

"what?" I replied confused.

"What are you gonna do about the test?" She asked, annoyed I wasn't listening to her the first time. "I _have _to get top grades or I'm in trouble! But what are you gonna do?"

"Well if your gonna study can I stay over to study with you?" I smiling.

"Yeah, sure!" She said relived. "Come over to my house at 6:00pm."

"Yeah ok." She giggled. " My family's coming to yours for dinner so we'll ask then."

"Kay-Kay" She said running ahead. We both reached home and got ready for later.

_Aiko_

"Aiko, Can you find Rikka and get her ready?" Asked mum.

"Sure." I replied. I ran upstairs to find my little sister and then I heard the doorbell rang.

_She's here, _I thought to myself. I quickly found Rikka and got her ready, then I carried her downstairs. She made cute little baby noises as I walked down the stairs.

"Aiko! I'm allowed to stay over!" Amu said happily as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Awesome." I said. "Lemme give Rikka to mum and we'll head up to my room."

"Kay!"

I walked into the room where my mother and Amu's parents where chatting happily while my sisters were playing with Ami. "Konichiwa, Mrs. & Mr. Hinamori." I said respectfully. "Konichiwa, Aiko." They replied. I gave Rikka to my mum and ran upstairs to my room where Amu was staring at my pictures on my table.

After a hour of talking we headed downstairs for dinner. Then after dinner we spent hours studying and then decided to talk a bit before falling asleep.

**~Time Skip: 5 days later~**

_Aiko_

The tests had been hard to an average student but to me it was as simple as a doorknob. My dad would make me study really hard so I already knew half of the answers before I was in high school. I laughed as I thought about that.

Amu had noticed me and started to run in my direction. She told me she found it easy too. We thought the test might must've been easy but nearly our whole class was complaining about how hard it was.

As we sat down the regular people came and surrounded us. They asked how we found the test and if we think we will pass. Then the teacher came so they scurried back into their seats.

_Amu_

_Good timing teach! _I thought to myself.

"Good morning everyone, so today at lunch time the results will be put on the school board. It was meant to be put up this morning but there were some delays. Also there will be a change in the test ranks." Our homeroom teacher , Nakaidou-sensei, told us. As soon as the ranks were mentioned everyone's face lit up. I smiled it looked like they were told they won a thousand pounds or something… It was because if your in 'the desirables' group then you were _'somebody', _apparently_._

**~ Time Skip: Lunch Time ~**

Me and Aiko walked calmly down the corridor. We noticed everyone was crowding around the board some were crying others jumping around happily. We walked passed it because the crowd was too big. We had already ate and were heading outside when the speakers called both me and Aiko to the principals office.

"Is it because of what we did to Sayaa?" Aiko asked

" I don't know…" I replied.

We walked towards the principals office wondering why we were being called.

As we walked in we saw our teachers running here and there, marking work, typing on their computers and so on… To get to our principals office you have to go through the staff room.

Our principal, Kazuomi, was sat there with a face that could scare the grim reaper. I noticed Mashiro Rima stood there her face was expressionless as usual. "Ah, These are the two girls. Well, I called you here today because of your results." He explained. We both relaxed a little bit since it was only about our results. Aiko, You have got 2nd in the Exam out of your whole year so you have entered 'the desirables' as for Amu you have got 7th out your whole year so you have also entered 'the desirables'. { Mimi: I forgot to mention, Every year have their own little special group but they are named different things. This group is named 'the desirables', as you know). We just stared at our principal like he had told us the world was going to end tomorrow. "Mashiro-san, will show you around the Flora Gardens ( The greenhouse area - I just decided the name :D ) and Mashiro-san can you also called Sayaa please?" He said. Rima's face had then changed into a little smirk but then she hid it as she nodded.

We walked outside following Rima as she told us what we could do and couldn't do as a 'desirable'. Aiko had turned normal but my head was still spinning. _How could I be in 'the desirables?_

She showed us all around the Flora Gardens and had met everyone else in the group. I hadn't seen Ikuto and was kind of annoyed that he wasn't here. I looked round but still didn't see him. Then two arms wrapped around my waist. "Looking for me?" I heard a familiar husky voice say…

Mimi: Sorry that's all I had time for.

Amu: No fair your busy like everyday now!

Ikuto: Yh and why is he here *glares*

Tadase: …

Mimi: SECURITY! WE HAVE A INTRUDER!

Tadase: Hey I'm here for the next chapter remember.

Mimi: Oh yh… I bet all you Amuto fans are pissed don't be you'll be happy to know he is in it when you read my next chappie :D *Laughs evilly* MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Tadase: I'm scared…

Ikuto & Amu : Don't be its her normal personality

Amu: Where did Aiko go?

Mimi: She's sleeping :D

Aiko : *sleep talk* punch him Amu! Yay Tadase you gonna die!

Tadase : *sweat drops*

Ikuto : Everyone plz Read & Review!

All : BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mimi: Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long to update its cuz we had a load of tests to do and now its my holiday! All of you must've finished your holidays tho. My school is odd we had different times for holidays :D. Oh yeah. Thanks for the points I got before. Some I'll use some I wont. Also the characters mabye **OOC.**

Amu: It's not the only odd thing. Anyway, Thanks for the Reviews from before.

Ikuto: Mimi doesn't own Shugo chara!

_**~FLASHBACK~ Chapter 2**_

_She showed us all around the Flora Gardens and had met everyone else in the group. I had__n't seen Ikuto and was kind of annoyed that he wasn't here. I looked round but still didn't see him._

_Then two arms wrapped around my waist. "Looking for me?" I heard a familiar husky voice say…_

_**Chapter 3 - The innocent was betrayed…**_

I felt my cheeks getting hot. Tadase had never held me before… "No. I most certainly was not looking for you, You Pervert!" I said lying.

"Aww, Amu~koi don't be so mean." He whispered into my ear. " I always preferred strong girls." I elbowed him in the stomach.

" Good because I'm not a weakling." I said smirking as he held his stomach. To my surprise no one had noticed what me and Ikuto were doing since they were talking to Aiko. I walked over and sat down near Aiko. After a while Ikuto came and sat down…right next to me…I felt annoyed but sort of _happy_?

"So starting tomorrow you two will officially be in our group!" Kukai said with a massive grin.

"Also You need to wear these new uniforms." beamed Utau, She was happy we weren't anything like Sayaa. The school bell rung.

"We have to go." I said picking up the uniform they told us to wear.

"We'll see you all tomorrow." Aiko said doing the same. We walked out and went to my house.

**~ Amu's House ~**

We were sitting in my house talking about what it was going to be like tomorrow at school. My phone vibrated so I went to pick it up. I sighed and sat down in front of Aiko again.

"What's up?" Aiko asked.

"Nothing it's just I'm waiting for Tadase's text but he wont reply…" I told Aiko sadly.

"Oh. I know Holidays are next week! We can go visit him. I can take you." Aiko said cheerfully.

"REALLY?" I asked surprised and happy.

"Yep." I replied. " I have to go home now" She said as she read her text.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Aiko." She told me as we went to the door.

"See ya." I said walking out.

**~Time Skip: A week later~**

School had been really awkward lately. Every time we walked into school people would surround us. I figured out Ikuto was a massive pervert since he had more time to tease me now I was in his group. We had been moved to a more high standard class and had piles of homework to do. Aiko had planned out how we were going to see Tadase and I was happy. I found out his address and that he was living in America. We were leaving soon so my mum was helping me finish packing my luggage. Ami was complaining why she couldn't come with me and Aiko. Then the door rang and I hopped down the stairs to answer it. Aiko was standing there a smile on her face.

"Ready?" She asked

"Yep!" I replied.

My dad then started to cry his eyes out. "NOOOO! AMU-CHAN DON'T LEAVE YOUR PAPA ALL ALONE!" He shouted.

I sweat dropped "Papa…"

Aiko giggled "Don't worry Mr Hinamori. She will be fine."

My mum then came and handed me my luggage. "Thank you mama. Bye Papa, Mama and Ami!"

"Bye Swissy!" Ami said joyfully.

"Bye dear" My mum said while shouting at my dad for crying so much. We then left in Aiko's jet. Yeah, that's right I said jet…

We reached America in no time and landed near a beach house Aiko's family owned. We weren't going to stay, we were only going to visit Tadase and leave but It was already going dark so we decided to sleep.

_Aiko_

I woke up and looked at the time it read 8.30am. I got up and walked to where Amu was sleeping.

"Wake up Amu." I whispered a couple of times. She just rolled over.

"Fine if you wont listen then you give me no choice." I pushed her so she fell out of bed.

"OW!" She yelled as she stood up. "What was that for?" She said glaring at me.

"You wouldn't wake up" I told her smiling innocently. I walked downstairs and head for the kitchen while Amu got ready.

_Amu_

After we ate we went outside to search for Tadase. We found his house in no time but his mum told us he had gone out. We thanked her and decided we would return later. We went round town shopping for clothes and accessories.

We headed to a park and sat down for a little rest. Something then caught my eye. It was a couple kissing on the bench across the park. Scratch that, It was Tadase Kissing a girl on the bench across the park. I took my phone out and took a quick picture.

"I found him." I told Aiko my eyes filled with anger and sadness as I pointed to him.

"I can not believe him! Lets go Amu!" Aiko told me as we marched up to him. By now he had pulled away and had started a conversation with her.

"Hello Tadase." I said coldly. He hadn't noticed us so he jumped when he heard my voice.

" A-amu-chan?" He asked surprised.

"Don't think I've met your new friend." I glared at the girl next to him. She had long brown hair and was smirking at me. He got up and stood in front of me. "This is Claire. She's my friend from school." He didn't know I had caught him kissing her.

"Friend or Girlfriend?" I asked glaring at him now.

"Whatever do you mean, Amu-chan?" He asked pretending to be innocent.

"SHUT UP TADASE! I SAW YOU KISSING HER! yelled at him turning so I wasn't facing him. He hugged me from behind. "Amu-chan you must be mistaken, why would I kiss her?" He asked still trying to be innocent. I elbowed him and then turned round to face him again. He was clutching his stomach so I slapped him across him face.

"SHUT UP!I EVEN HAVE A PICTURE FOR PROOF! IF IT ISN'T OBVIOUS IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU." I screamed at him then I ran away. Aiko followed me and then took me back to the beach house.

**Aiko's Beach House**

I had been crying for ages now. I always thought Tadase was my true love. I had recently stopped and sat in my bed. Aiko came in carrying some food for me.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Are you ok now?" She asked

"No. I-I just don't know what to do…" Amu said.

"Do you still love Tadase?" She asked. I thought about it. I was going to say yes but…

Mimi: I hope you enjoyed it!

Ikuto: Thanks to all the readers, followers & reviewers!

Amu: Please Read & Review

All: BYE!


End file.
